Gears of War: Coalition's End
Gears of War: Coalition's End is the fourth book in the Gears of War novel series. The novel takes place between Gears of War: Anvil Gate and Gears of War 3, and bridges the gap between the third book and the Gears of War 3 story line. The novel will be released on August 2, 2011. Publishers Summary Understand what a world had to do to survive. When the Locust Horde burst from the ground fifteen years ago to slaughter the human population of Sera, mankind began a desperate war against extinction. Now after a decade and a half of bloody fighting, and with billions dead, the survivors—the Gears of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, along with a small band of civilians—have been forced to destroy their own cities and sacrifice their entire civilization to halt the Locust advance. The last-ditch measures have succeeded, but at an enormous cost: the survivors have been reduced to a handful of refugees. Escaping to a haven on the remote island of Vectes, they begin the heartbreaking task of rebuilding their devastated world. For a while, there’s hope... making peace with old enemies, and once again planning for the future. But the short respite is shattered when Vectes comes under siege from an even deadlier force than the Locust— the Lambent, a hideous and constantly mutating life-form that destroys everything in its path. As the Lambent’s relentless assault spreads from the mainland to the island, the refugees finally understand what drove the Locust from their underground warrens and sparked the global war. While Marcus Fenix and the Gears struggle to hold back the invasion, the Coalition faces a stark choice— fight this new enemy to the last human, or flee to the wastelands to take their chances and live like the human pariahs known as the Stranded... even as Coalition chairman Richard Prescott still guards one last, terrible secret about the Locust, the Lambent, and the future of mankind.... Appearances *Sheraya Byrne *Augustus Cole *Borusc Eugen *Elain Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Gill Gettner *Stefan Gradin *Victor Hoffman *[Edlar *Seb Edlar *Yanik Laas *Bernadette Mataki *Mick Mataki *Neal Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *Quentin Michaelson *Kevan Mitchell *Ianku Nareci *Lennard Parry *Lewis Gavriel *Richard Prescott *Drew Rossi *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Royston Sharle *Anton Silber *Mel Sorotki *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Miran Trescu *Dizzy Wallin *Maralin Wallin *Richie Wallin *Tena Wallin *Teresa Wallin |creatures=*Dog **Mac **Moss *Human *Lambent **Lambent Bull **Lambent Dog **Lambent Stalk *Locust **Berserker *Ticker |events=*Lambent Invasion *Locust War *Pendulum Wars **Battle of Aspho Fields **Siege of Anvil Gate |locations=*Inagrez **Brabio *Ostri Republic **Aspho Fields *Serano Ocean **Serrogar Peninsula *South Islands **Galangi ***Mataki Farm **Noroa *Tyrus **Halvo Bay **Hanover **Ilima **Jacinto ***Wrightman Base ***Jacinto Maximum Security Prison **Kosoly Barracks **Oblivion Central Squatters' Camp **Port Farrall *Vectes **Admiralty House **Edlar Farm **Pelruan **Vectes Naval Base |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Chairman **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army |vehicles=*Assault Derrick **Rig 314 *King Raven **KR-239 **KR Eight-Zero *Packhorse *Rat bike |technology=*Bolo Grenade *Lancer Assault Rifle |miscellanea=*COG Armor *Summer }} References Category:Books